Makeups
by Chiel
Summary: [Deathfic] It hadn't been that long, but nature seems to think differently. [Rated M for safety]
1. MakeUps

**Disclaimer; **I only own this can of coke.

---

Nana sat on a park bench, a nearby tree covering her body in a dark shadow. She decided that it suited how she felt, as Wanta sat at her feet, large chocolate eyes following her every move.

She was wearing a fine blue dress, almost an exact replica of the dress she had worn when she had come for Lucy. The one Papa had given her, the one she had loved, the first dress she had ever had. This one was made of a finer fabric, though, and it felt much softer against her skin.

Her lips were a warm shade of pink, a little deeper than their natural colour. Yuka had put it on. She had also added some kind of eye-liner, blush, and a variety of other 'make-ups'. Yuka had them on, too, except hers were different.

Yuka was sad, and Nana didn't know why. All she had said was they had to get ready. Nana had no idea as to what was happening, but obediently got ready. Yuka was mumbling things like, 'Its okay,' and 'Don't worry,' even though Nana wasn't upset, or worried. Yuka was wearing a short black dress, and Nana decided it suited her. It was a pretty dress, but was too depressing. When Nana pointed that out, Yuka had smiled and told her that she was sorry.

Kouta was sad. He was wearing a very fancy suit, it looked like something Nanas' Papa would wear. He was smiling, but it wasn't normal. It was a sad smile, and he occasionally hugged Yuka, or mumbled something to her. Most of the time, though, he was preparing Lucy.

Lucy, the only one who wasn't sad. Or, Nyuu, as she was commonly referred to as, but Nana refused to call her that. It was Lucy. She was smiling happily, and running around, with her dress half on, as Kouta pursued slowly. Nana watched her, as she skipped around, yelling out 'Nyuu!' and laughing at Kouta.

Then they left. Wanta was on a leash in front of Lucy, who clutched the leash, as though her life depended on it.

The odd group reached the park, where they had stood there, watching something that was meant to be saddening. It was saddening to Kouta and Yuka, heck, even Lucy looked sad. But not Nana. She was meant to be, she knew that. She didn't feel sad though.

Nana has left soon after; Kouta had taken Yuka and Lucy to go get something, and Wanta was sitting beside Nana.

And that's where Nana remained, on a park bench, until Kouta returned to her.

He had began to speak quietly, but got more confident as he went on. Nana wasn't paying much attention, but nodded her head politely to the lecture. After the small talk ended, her interest grew, and Nana payed a lot more attention. Kouta was talking of an odd place, she never knew, she assumed it was nice though.

Then she returned to where they had been before, Wanta following behind her.

Nana reached the stone, placing her delicate white lily next to it.

And she read what it said, eyes slowly taking in everything.

_Mayu._

_Much loved friend, and dearly missed._

_May the Heavens treat her right,_

_Because she is our Angel._

---

End

---

**A/N;** Eh… A very short attempt at a sad fic. It was a pretty obvious ending, wasn't it?


	2. Fresh Grass

I can't stand to be around everyone here. It's too much. Yuka is too upset, Nyuu is too happy, and I just wish I knew what Nana was thinking. I won't let them see how upset I am over Mayu's death. They expect me to be the strong one, right? That's what I do. I act strong, and get on with life. I've been told to let it out by so many people, but I doubt my 'letting it out' would help. It would probably result in everyone else being brought down with me. I let it out alone. In one of the many rooms of the Kaede Inn. They never see me cry. I can still remember everything that happened. It haunts me. And I know it haunts Yuka too.

---

_Everyone here is depressed. I can't take it. It disturbs me. I need to go. Quickly I retrieve a piece of paper, and write a small note on it. A small debate arose over the placement, but its now on my bed. I walk calmly out the door, leaving my shoes in the usual place._

---

Kouta won't tell me anything. He acts normal, or as normal as he can. I can't help but think I'm being too immature. Those little things, those seemingly small things Mayu did while she was here, mean so much now. I can see the dinner being cooked by Nana, sometimes, and it'll break my heart to see her alone. Normally Mayu would guide her, and fix up her mistakes. My pain isn't anything that needs to be handled by anyone but me. I won't cry. No one needs to see me cry. I need to be strong for them.

---

_I headed towards the graveyard, where I knew Mayu would be. Where I had first seen her, and last seen her. I remembered, before I walked through the old cast-iron gates, to go to the beach._

---

I miss that girl. The dog lady. I forget her name; I forget everything about her. But not her, in herself. If that makes sense. Sure, I can't speak my mind, but that doesn't mean I can't think. She had that big shirt, and the little dog. Maybe she forgot Dog? Dog misses her, a lot. I think Kouta misses her. I think we all do. Did she leave? No, she can't have. Those people took her. In their big car. Why didn't Kouta or Yuka stop them? They miss her, but they just let her be taken away. Yuka knows. I'll ask her.

---

"Yuka?"

"Yeah?" Yuka replied, looking up from her cleaning.

"Where's Nana gone? I can't find her anywhere." Kouta entered the room, looking around stupidly, as if Nana would pop out from behind a table.

"I don't know," Yuka sighed, "Her shoes are still here, so she can't have gone anywhere. Check her room."

"Okay," Kouta sighed and walked up the stairs. When he entered the room, he noticed the way it had been cleaned. Everything was perfect. Bed was made, nothing lying on the floor, all clothes neat and folded. The only thing out of place was a note on the bed. Kouta decided that, even though it was probably private, he should read it.

---

_I'm almost finished at the beach now. Slowly I head to the water, as it claws its way towards me, before retreating. I stand in it for a while, watching as it moves so smoothly, before heading back to the grave. The sand is sticking to my feet, so I shuffle along the grass, and then walk a lot faster. I'd wasted lots of time._

---

"Yuka! Go get Nyuu and meet me outside!" Kouta yelled, as he ran downstairs.

"Huh? Why? I'm cleaning."

"Look, okay, I'll tell you on the way."

The tone that Kouta had used suggested he was serious, and Yuka wouldn't doubt his judgment. She walked outside quickly, holding both hers, and Nyuu's, shoes in her hands. The young horned girl was playing quietly with Wanta, or Dog, as she referred to him as.

"Nyuu, we have to go. Put these on," Yuka tried to keep calm as she handed Nyuu her shoes.

It was a regular thing to go for a walk, so, automatically, Nyuu grabbed the leash, and clipped it on Wanta's collar, as Yuka busied herself with her shoes. Proudly Nyuu stood up, holding Wanta's lead, shoes half-on.

"Nyuu, we aren't wal-"

"Yuka! Come on!"

"Okay! Come on then. Don't let Wanta go." Yuka grabbed Nyuu's arm and ran around the side of the massive house, to join Kouta.

"Ready?" Kouta asked, as he set off walking.

"Yeah," Yuka sighed, breathless, "What's happening?"

"Okay. Well. I found this note on Nanas bed. She said she's not coming back," Kouta picked up the pace, jogging slightly ahead of the girls, "She wants to join Mayu."

---

_My eyes scan the gravestone, and the words carved on it. Fresh grass has grown up over the patch of over-turned earth, where Mayu was buried. I hold up the small gun, so it distorts my view of the stone. I look over it. Touching it. It's smooth, sleek, and cold. Cold like the ground. Cold like the water. Cold._

---

"Nana!" Kouta yelled, as he ran through the gates.

Yuka had let go of Nyuu, and was running behind Kouta, tears blurring her vision. Nyuu was trying her hardest to keep up, but couldn't, her shoes were falling off, and her feet ached. She felt Wanta pull against the leash, and her fingers couldn't maintain their grip. Wanta ran passed Yuka, and cut across the grass, heading towards Mayu's grave. They had been there so many times, they all knew the way.

"Nana!" Kouta cried as her saw Nana, standing there.

---

_I held the gun in my mouth, as I had been instructed. It had a few bullets loaded in it. It felt even colder against the roof of my mouth. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, as I heard someone yell. I didn't turn. It was them. They had found me._

---

Kouta yelled.

Yuka screamed.

Nyuu cried.

Wanta barked.

---

The gun lay on the fresh grass.

---

**A/N;** Okay. Incase it confused anyone, the italics are Nanas POV. First paragraph is Kouta, second is Yuka and third is Nyuu. Everything else is a third-person kind of thing. I'd love to hear how you guys think it ends, so I left it open. Please review! - Its what makes me try to write.


End file.
